


On The Right Side Of The Wrong Bed

by homopayno



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homopayno/pseuds/homopayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian isn’t sure how he even got to this party. He’s lost count of how many beers he’d had, in hopes to loosen his nerve racked limbs and stop his heart from speeding up at the realization of what he came out tonight to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Right Side Of The Wrong Bed

Sebastian isn’t sure how he even got to this party. He’s lost count of how many beers he’d had, in hopes to loosen his nerve racked limbs and stop his heart from speeding up at the realization of what he came out tonight to do.

He wants to find someone, with nice enough body and big enough cock to fill him. He wants his hole fingered and fucked so bad that he’s spent the last couple of nights waking up with sweaty, come smeared sheets tangled around his torso.

Sebastian hasn’t bottomed in a while, normally taking long periods of time in between to build up his bravado out of the wrecked, begging mess he inevitably turns into when any hot guy shows interested in his ass.

He’s tried to like topping. He does, to a certain extent. But then there’s always that moment when he’s teasing a guy, three fingers deep, flicking the pad of his finger over his prostate or scissoring him open to take a good look at all the lube and spit slicked skin, when his own ass clenches and he wishes they could switch places.

That always ends in him thinking about how he’d want it, how well he knows he’d take it, the stretched and wonderful feel of a cock in his ass. He barely ever registers fucking the nameless guy hard into the mattress, or wall, or on few occasions, the grass.

But right now, inhibitions lowered, Sebastian isn’t going to let anyone get in the way of what he wants.

“Kurt?”

Despite the slowing focus of his eyes, Sebastian can hardly miss Kurt Hummel attempting to duck out of his sight. “I could spot you in the dark, Casper, you’re not smooth.”

He bumps into Kurt’s side, wondering when his body made the decision to follow him in the first place.

“Oh Sebastian, hi.”

Kurt’s got his nose turned up at him and is fidgeting with his drink like being next to Sebastian is the last thing he wanted for his night. Sebastian smiles.

“Long time no see, Princess.” Kurt visibly tenses at the nickname, his jaw clenching and Sebastian is reminded of how sexy he always thought Kurt looked when he was pissed.

“Two years is not long, I would have been more satisfied with longer.” Kurt sets his drink down and folds his arms, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, I thought we made nice when we graduated.” Sebastian pouts, letting a hand come up next to where Kurt’s head is now resting against the wall.

When Kurt turns to look him in the eye, their noses brush and they both startle with the proximity. Sebastian wavers for a brief moment, wondering what in the hell he’s doing trying to come on to Kurt Ladyface Hummel but that thought is interrupted by his own voice.

“How’s Blaine?” He asks, not missing the way Kurt’s eyes flicker over his mouth.

“I wouldn’t know.” Is all Kurt offers up in response.

Sebastian considers him, eyes unashamed as they rake up and down the long lines of Kurt’s body, skinny jeans and a henley t-shirt hugging him perfectly. His sight lingers on the bulge beneath his zipper.

“His loss.” Is all he can say back. His fingers twitch, itching to touch.

Kurt’s high and clear laughter breaks his concentration. “Oh please, you called him sex on a stick once upon a time. Don’t you want to figure out the name of the coffee shop he now frequents and where its located so you can stalk him accordingly?”

“I’d rather just kiss you. I called him sex on a stick before I met you. Plus, lets be honest, our verbal foreplay got me harder than anything Blaine ever did.”

Kurt’s eyebrows shoot up. “Verbal foreplay?”

“Tell me you didn’t like it.” A smirk plays at the corners of his mouth as he sees a pink blush creep up Kurt’s neck.

Kurt is biting at his lip, and Sebastian can see the wheels turning in this guy’s head. He knows Kurt could be fun if he would just let go. Sebastian thinks he should help him along.

His knee is slipping between Kurt’s legs and they’re pressed together before Kurt gets a chance to volley a response back.

“Kurt, just fucking kiss me. Who’s going to know?” He says and then Kurt is blinking up at him for a split second.

If Sebastian weren’t drunk and horny as hell he would have noticed Kurt’s eyes darken and his pupils dilate to about two time their usual size. He would have heard the other boy whisper a soft, “Fuck it.” before going in for the kiss.

Kurt surges up, threading his hands through his hair, pulling at the roots and swallowing down the initial moans.

Kissing Kurt feels good. The shape of their lips meld perfectly together and Sebastian’s hips twitch forward at the throaty noises Kurt makes when he begins to suck on his bottom lip.

Fists knot in the back of his shirt and pull him tighter against Kurt’s chest. Their hips are grinding together in a heated friction that will probably set the hallway they are in ablaze if they keep at it.

Kurt’s tongue is dipping into his mouth, teasingly. Sebastian nearly growls when it flicks at his own and across his swollen lips. A hot breath puffs out against his cheek as Kurt ignores him, licking along his jaw, nipping and sucking at his pulse point.

“Kurt.” Sebastian warns.

He knows what he wants but can’t bring himself to ask it of Kurt. Kurt of all people is not who he intended to want this from.

But then Kurt is wiggling his hands underneath the hem of his shirt. One sliding up the strong line of his spine, the other slipping beneath the waistband of his pants and underwear, fingertips digging into the sensitive skin. A finger playfully dips into the top of his ass crack and Sebastian visibly shudders against Kurt.

“Fuck, please.”

“Hmmm.” Kurt hums against the hickey he’s got started on Sebastian’s neck.

“I-I-” Sebastian gulps down the plea, and pushes his ass firmer against Kurt’s hand.

“Is there something you want, Sebastian? I already know you wanna fuck.” Kurt whispers in his ear, the tip of his tongue coming out to lick at the shell.

Sebastian growls rather than answers him. His hands come up to pin Kurt back against the wall and he looks around the hallway, still relatively packed with people, and spies a couple stumbling down a flight of stairs, clearly having just had sex.

He grabs Kurt’s hand and pulls him along; he doesn’t even bat an eyelash when he pushes rudely by the girl but rolls his eyes when he hears Kurt apologizing for him.

The top floor is much quieter. The base of the music filtering up to them sounds muted. “Here.” His own voice sounds louder to him now as he pulls Kurt into an empty bedroom and locks the door with clumsy fingers.

Kurt pulls him by the shirt front towards the bed. He climbs on top, straddling Kurt’s hips and leaning down to cup his face with both hands as their lips meet again. Sebastian can feel heated palms running up the length of his thighs, his muscles involuntarily twitch beneath them.

When those hands cup his ass and squeeze, his pelvis rolls down against the thick hard line of Kurt’s cock still encased in his jeans. He moans long and low against the salty skin of Kurt’s neck and Kurt is sending filthy words and curses into the room around them as he presses his body up to meet Sebastian’s sensual roll of hip.

“You really like my hands on your ass, don’t you?” Kurt breathes before attempting to push at his pants but they get caught on his erection. Only half of his ass is exposed to the room but that doesn’t stop Kurt from running blunt fingernails across the bare skin.

“Yes, yes, Kurt please-”

Sebastian is babbling into Kurt’s temple and pushing his hips back and fuck, he must look like such a slut right now but he doesn’t care, he just needs.

“Please, what?” He can hear Kurt teasing and wants to be mad at him but then a hand is inching down while the other pulls at one of his cheeks. The softest touch of a finger swiping across his asshole has him begging.

“Shit, Kurt, let me ride you please please, let me. I-”

Kurt nearly bucks him right off his lap as he comes up to crash their mouths together. He can feel Kurt nodding enthusiastically and smiling wide before he pushes off of him. He falls back in order to kick off his pants and underwear, flinging his shirt off in one sweep.

He looks down to see Kurt having some difficulty with his skinnies, the boy has his ankles tangled up in them. “I should take a picture, you look so sexy this way.” He teases.

“For a guy whos about to get it up the ass, you’re really damn cocky.” Kurt tries to kick at him and fails.

He laughs pleasantly before actually going to help Kurt with his pants. Once they’re naked all jokes die in his throat because he finally notices Kurt’s cock and fuck if that isn’t the most gorgeous dick he’s ever seen.

It’s not as big as his when it comes to length but when it comes to girth, Sebastian is pretty sure that Kurt even beats his favorite dildo. His dick is flushed a pretty pink and framed by the muscled expanse of his thighs and toned stomach. Not a pubic hair in site and Sebastian can’t wait to feel the smooth skin of Kurt’s pelvis and balls pressed right against him as he stretches around that magnificent cock.

But then Kurt is turning away from him, his cock bobbing with the movement and Sebastian is just about to ask him where the fuck he thinks he’s going when he starts rummaging through the various beside drawers.

A minute later, Kurt comes back with a bottle of lube.

“Intense Arousal Gel For Her?!” Sebastian yells in disgust when he reads the label as Kurt uncaps it and dribbles some across his fingers.

“This isn’t my room Sebastian, we have to work with what we got.” Kurt is laying casually back against the pillows now and Sebastian wants to whine about being fucked with girly lube but then Kurt is telling him, “I want to finger you first and I need to see what I’m doing so I’m thinking you should straddle me while you’re turned around.”

He’s quick to comply, throwing a leg over Kurt’s chest and bending over to face the end of the bed. He feels so exposed and so utterly turned on that it’s all he can do but bunch his hands up in the bedspread at the first wet touch of two fingers circling and massaging at his hole.

“Can you take two right away?” Kurt is pressing but not breach the ring of muscle.

“I’m not a fucking virgin Kurt, yes I can take two fi-” He’s cut off by the blunt pressure of those two fingers sinking into him, nice and slow, and Sebastian moans like a whore and he could care less because that feels amazing.

He rocks back into Kurt’s hand automatically, urging him to fuck those wonderfully long fingers in and out of him. He can feel the other hand squeezing and pulling at the swell of his ass. Kurt twists his fingers on one slow push inside and he grinds back, fucking himself the rest of the way down onto them.

“More.” He demands, his voice whiney and wrecked.

“You’re so greedy for this, oh my god.” Kurt’s breath tickles the backs of his thighs and his fingers pull out only to be replaced by three fingertips stroking and playing against his rim before pressing back inside.

The stretch is so good and even when he starts to feel a bit of a burn, Kurt is dribbling more lube over his hole as those fingers slip deeper inside, the slight cool of it feeling nice on his heated skin.

Every obscene noise of him fucking back onto Kurt’s fingers turns Sebastian on even more, moaning and panting as his cock bobs between his legs leaking precome onto the taut pale belly below it.

If he doesn’t stop soon he will for sure come and he doesn’t want this to end at fingers. Sebastian takes a shaky hand off the bedspread and reaches down to grasp Kurt’s cock, smearing the precome at the tip on his palm and sliding it all the way down to the base in one tight twist.

“Sebastian.” Kurt moans, crooking a finger up and pressing into his walls, searching.

Sebastian cries out and wobbles for a moment on shaky legs once Kurt finds his prostate. “Enough.” He pants, attempting to pull away and swat blindly behind him to get Kurt to stop. “I’m going to come if you don’t fucking stop it.”

“Fine,” Kurt’s fingers leave his gapping hole to lay a hard smack to his ass. “Ride me then.”

And that goes straight to Sebastian’s cock. He has to physically clamp a fist at the base of his dick in order not to come from the hit. Kurt is grinning like the cat who got the cream when he turns around to face him.

He can’t even come up with some sort of witty remark because this is it, what he’s been craving for months. Kurt is giving his hard-on a few quick pumps before teasing it against Sebastian’s wet asshole.

He leans up a bit more and places both hands on Kurt’s abdomen, digging his fingers into his ribs and the muscle of his stomach.

Kurt holds his cock steady as Sebastian sinks down. The feeling of his cockhead breaching the rim has his stomach fluttering.

“Oh my god, thank you.” He sighs.

The fullness of it has his knees trembling as he attempts to adjust to the feeling. Kurt’s fingers are digging into his thighs and he would demand for those hands to be on his ass if he wasn’t so caught up with what was in it at the moment.

Sebastian is wiggling down, his ass flush with Kurt’s hip bones when he finally registers that Kurt is speaking.

“Move, fuck, Sebastian, please.”

He clenches around the thick cock inside of him at the sound of how utterly wrecked Kurt is.

“Move!” Kurt bucks up a little and he lays another hard slap to Sebastian’s ass.

He squeaks getting caught off guard and lifts up only to slam back down. They both moan loud and long at that. Sebastian doesn’t stop, he lifts up again and sinks down. Over and over, they find a rhythm.

Kurt will roll his hips up every once in a while just to hear Sebastian say his name and Sebastian will clench tight around him on every up stroke in order to listen to that delicious whimper escape Kurt’s lips.

For a while, there’s just the wet slap of skin and their mutual groans of pleasure. Sometimes Sebastian’s cock will smack against either his belly or Kurt’s reminding them that it’s there and Sebastian will give it a few jerks before backing off to prolong the sex.

Bruises will most definitely form tomorrow from the grip Kurt now has on his ass and Sebastian can’t wait to see them.

“Your ass was made to take cock.” Kurt says on the end of a groan.

Sebastian animatedly agrees, grinding down hard on him, swiveling his hips and pulling up and pressing down which makes an obscene wet squelching sound.

“Such a slutty bottom, ‘Bastian, you’re gonna make me come.”

“Good.” He huffs out, trying to blow his bangs out of his eyes as he picks up the pace.

He can feel Kurt twitching inside of him, knows he’s right on the edge. He leans down to grab at Kurt’s face, kissing him rough and dirty.

The pulse and spasm of someone coming inside him is one of the best feelings Sebastian knows and it feels like Kurt never stops. He can feel the increasingly slick slide of Kurt’s cock fucking up into him as he clenches and milks him.

Kurt’s gorgeous pink mouth is curved around a tiny “Oh” as he comes, his head thrown back and his eyes shut.

All Sebastian can do is loosely grab at his own cock before he’s gone to it as well, laying thick ropes of come all over Kurt’s stomach and up his chest.

He pulls off of Kurt on wobbly legs and collapses in a heap beside him.

Everything is quiet besides their mutual heavy breathing and the sound of music from the party below.

Sebastian shivers as he feels the come begin to drip out of him and he should probably move so it doesn’t get on this girl’s bed. He tries but doesn’t make it far.

“Hey, let me see.” Kurt says, grabbing at his waist and pushing him face down onto the bed.

“I love that you’re so damn pushy.” He mumbles into his arm.

Kurt laughs at that and pulls his ass cheeks apart in order to get a good look at how red and swollen and come filled Sebastian knows his hole must be.

“Damn.” Kurt whispers.

Sebastian feels Kurt’s fingers lightly smearing through his own come and all of a sudden Sebastian really wants Kurt’s mouth on him, wants Kurt to lick him clean instead of the alternative of him getting up and having to find tissues.

He moans and ruts his softening cock against the bedspread, instantly regretting it and pulling away from the oversensitivity. Kurt takes that as a queue to sink two fingers into him.

“Kurt!” He yells but makes no move to pull away from it.

“Your ass looks good with something in it, I had to.”

“You’ve got to give me a minute if we’re doing that again.”

Kurt pulls his fingers out and rolls over in order to find his clothes. “It’s a twenty minutes subway ride to my place from here, that long enough?”

Sebastian looks up to see Kurt’s eyes twinkling. He smirks. “Definitely.”


End file.
